


Another Night And I'll See You

by SeraphStarshine



Series: I Never Told You What I Do For A Living [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Sex, Smut, i know it is super unrealistic but this is fanfiction so just go with it, none this time though, sort of questionable reaction to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard only wanted to apologize to Frank for what he had put him though, then he would leave him alone forever.</p><p>Set about four months after I Never Told You What I Do For A Living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night And I'll See You

Gerard shouldn't be here, and he knew that, he _really_ did, but it was as if he had lost complete control over himself lately, he didn't even know who he was anymore, and it was all Frank Iero's fault, even though he was clueless that his existence had caused Gerard so much emotional distress, but that didn't stop him from fucking with Gerard's brain, and Gerard was past the denial stage by this point, he had accepted that Frank had changed him, _ruined_ him even, but now he just needed to see him one last time before he disappeared out of Frank's life forever.

Gerard had no idea how Frank had managed to have such an intense effect on him; it didn't make sense, it wasn't _fair_ , but it had happened, and Gerard couldn't pretend that Frank hadn't made him rethink his entire life, he would just be lying to himself if he did, and Gerard wasn't the type of person to do that, it didn't help anything, and he knew he would never get over this strange obsession with the younger man if he didn't face it head on.

But _still_ , now that Gerard was here in the diner that he knew from months of observation that Frank frequented almost every Friday night, Gerard found himself afraid for the first time in _fuck knows how long_ , and he couldn't force himself to move, he couldn't approach Frank - _hell_ , he could barely breathe, so he simply sat in his well-worn booth, sipping his coffee and trying to keep Frank in his line of vision while being as discrete as possible.

Gerard chuckled to himself when he realized what a pathetic picture he made right now, too scared to approach a simple man, too cowardly to face the one person who had haunted his dreams for the past few months, too nervous to apologize, which was all Gerard intended to do when he made the trip out here, Frank deserved that at least, even though Gerard couldn't recall the last time the words _'I'm sorry'_ had slipped past his lips.

Gerard needed Frank to hear it, even though he probably never wanted to see Gerard ever again, not that Gerard blamed him for that; if he was in Frank's position, he would most likely punch Gerard as soon as he caught sight of him, but Gerard had to do this if he was ever going to forgive himself for what he had put Frank through.

Gerard hadn't allowed himself to feel guilty initially; that particular emotion was nothing but a handicap in his line of work, so Gerard did his best to wash away all traces of Frank and his strange attraction to him, but apparently Frank had burrowed under his skin, and he was there to stay, much to Gerard's chagrin.

 _Still_ , Gerard had tried to ignore his feelings, because it was ridiculous to care for someone he had only met once, someone who he had raped for information, it just couldn't be possible, so Gerard jumped into his next assignment eagerly, determined to erase all traces of Frank from his mind by throwing himself back into what he did best.

It didn't work though, in fact, it only made everything _worse_ ; the man he was interrogating reminded him too much of Frank, even though his hair was shorter, and he was Hispanic in decent, but _still_ \- every time Gerard's eyes fluttered shut, he saw Frank instead. The distraction was so bad that Gerard was barely able to get the man to break, leaving Gerard shaken and confused when their session was finished.

Not long after that near failure, Gerard heard that the president's son had been found alive and well, but the people who had taken him had nothing to do with Frank, or his friend Ray; apparently Carter had run away from home with the help of some other friends who names Gerard couldn't remember in a random act of rebellion that had been inspired by too many drugs and his father's strict countenance, and he had only kept himself hidden for so long in fear of what his father would do to him when he was found, he wasn't being held against his will at all.

That was when it had truly hit Gerard, so much so that he actually had to sit down as the realization washed over him; Gerard had raped an innocent man, he had hurt Frank for absolutely no reason, and _fuck_ \- Gerard had never felt more disgusting in his life, the urge to tear at his hair and punish himself for his sins was almost overwhelming.

And _yes_ \- Gerard already knew that he was a terrible person, and that some of his clients turned out to be wrongly convicted of whatever it was that they were suspected of, but they were usually guilty of something else, or connected in some way or another, but not Frank - _no_ , he was blameless in this, and what Gerard had done to him was unforgivable, but Gerard still wanted to try and make amends somehow.

Gerard had started out small, _well_ \- small to him at least by anonymously contacting Frank's school and paying off his large amount of student loans, but that hadn't been enough to ease Gerard's conscience, so he took the next step and reached out to all of his regular employers, informing them that he was retiring for good, and that they shouldn't try to contact him anymore, changing all of his numbers as well just for good measure, because even if he couldn't take back what he had done to Frank, he could make sure he never did it to anyone else again.

Gerard had moved as well, buying a remote house in DC that had once been grand for its time, but it was now rickety and run down, giving Gerard plenty to do in the way of projects. He altered his appearance too, dyeing his bright red hair a jet black, the symbolism fitting the new him much better than the loud shade.

And when Gerard stopped to think, he realized how strange it was that Frank had managed to have this much of an effect on him, but Gerard didn't want to fight it. For the first time in ages, Gerard was starting to feel small strains of happiness, and he knew he was doing the right thing, even if it was too little too late where Frank was concerned.

Gerard kept tabs on the younger man after he had moved, all of the information in his file that Gerard had been forced to return had been permanently imprinted in his mind, but he also made photocopies of it just to be safe, not that he really needed them after too long; Frank was a very habitual person, and Gerard soon had all of his favorite places to go memorized, as well as his home address and the university he attended.

Gerard never made his presence known to Frank, he simply watched over him from afar, reassuring himself that Frank was safe, and one day, he even found the courage to leave a simple note in his mail slot stating that he was sorry, but Gerard was too cowardly to leave a name, and he wasn't sure if Frank was able to make the connection or not.

Gerard hadn't planned on actually approaching Frank so soon, but Frank's graduation date was rapidly approaching, and since Gerard's main way of keeping an eye on him was through the school - it was easy for him to blend in with the other students while observing Frank - he was terrified that he would lose track of him once Frank left the institution, so he knew he had to do this now before Frank was out of his reach forever.

And after this was done, once Gerard had said his piece to Frank and hopefully eased some of the guilt that constantly ate away at his stomach lining, Gerard had sworn to stop following Frank, to hold himself back from checking up on him, to cease contacting him whatsoever, because he had already ruined Frank's life enough, so tailing him endlessly in the pursuit of a fantasy that would never come true in which Frank noticed Gerard and actually tried to befriend him would do nothing but harm the both of them.

Gerard took a sip of his now cold coffee as he allowed himself to observe Frank from his seat in the corner; he looked good, not that he didn't always, but he had recently gotten a haircut which suited him very well, even though Gerard sort of missed his long locks - not that he had a right to be making any opinions on Frank's looks, but he couldn't help it. He had it bad for Frank Iero, no matter how fucked up the situation was, and Gerard was tired of fighting the attraction that existed between the two of them, even though he was sure that Frank didn't reciprocate his feelings in any way.

Frank stood suddenly, heading toward the counter to pay his bill, and Gerard realized that he had almost missed his chance, Frank was leaving, so if he was going to man up and apologize, he had to move now, because god knows he wouldn't be able to build up the courage to do this sort of thing again any time soon.

Gerard quickly tossed his own money on top of the receipt that had been sitting at his table for the past half hour, not even bothering to count it out as he followed Frank into the chill night air, keeping a slight distance between them as he waited for the perfect moment to approach Frank without scaring the shit out of him.

He didn't want to do this with too many people around, because he was truly expecting Frank to yell at him, if not _hit_ him, but he also shied away want from the idea of coming up to Frank in a remote location since he hoped that Frank wouldn't cause too big of a scene if there were witnesses present.

After trailing after Frank for a few blocks, Frank stopped momentarily, feeling around in his pocket before emerging with a crumpled back of cigarettes. His sudden pause allowed Gerard to catch up with him quickly, so before he could talk himself out of this, Gerard sidled up beside Frank, holding up his own cigarette that he had quickly dug out to give himself a feasible reason to speak to the younger man.

"Got a light?" Gerard asked causally, hoping that Frank had missed the way his voice quivered slightly with nerves.

"Yeah sure," Frank mumbled without looking up, tucking his fingers back into his jacket before pulling out a neon pink bic that had Gerard stifling a chuckle.

"Thanks," Gerard smiled, holding his hand out of the item, but Frank had paused in his forward motion, his eyes widening as he got his first glimpse of Gerard's face, and Gerard knew that Frank had recognized him, his altered hair apparently hadn't thrown the younger man off at all.

"It's you..." Frank gasped out, but instead of sounding disgusted, or furious, Frank simply seemed to be in an abject state of disbelief, his entire body was frozen as he ogled Gerard like he was some new species of animal that no one had discovered yet.

"Yeah, and I know you probably never wanted to see me again, but I just had to apologize, so this is me saying I'm sorry - so _fucking_ sorry for what I did to you. That case got really out of hand, and I should have never gotten involved, but I _did_ , and I wish I could take it back. You didn't deserve that, and I hope that one day you can maybe forgive me, but if not, I understand, I just -" Gerard paused his rambling, taking a deep breath when Frank remained silent under the sudden onslaught of words. "Fuck Frank, say _something_ ," Gerard begged when Frank didn't react at all, instead, he just kept his eyes glued to Gerard's face, his pupils widening slightly as Gerard poured his heart out to the younger man.

"I thought I kept seeing you around, but I wasn't sure, I managed to convince myself that my mind was making things up," Frank mumbled slowly, his eyes closing as he tried to gather his thoughts, "but it was you, _wasn't it_? You were at my school, you left me that note - _oh my god_ , did you pay my fucking tuition? I thought it was my parents trying to make amends, but they don't have that kind of money... _holy shit_ , why would you do that?"

"Because I was trying to help you after hurting you so badly, even though money will never fix it, but I feel so _guilty_. I know you probably don't care, but I quit my job, I'm done with that life for good, and I know it's way too late, but I just wanted to tell you that you changed me, and I am trying to be a better person now because of you." Gerard cringed when his admission resounded in the air, because that had been much more information than he had been planning on spilling, but - _fuck_ , he meant every word of it, and this was most likely the only chance he would get to ease this burden from his heavy heart.

Frank stayed silent for so long after Gerard finally managed to shut up that Gerard began to fear for his wellbeing, but Frank didn't look upset, just _confused_ , like he was struggling with something deep inside of him, and even though Gerard didn't know what he had expected Frank to say in light of his apology, this reaction didn't make sense to him at all.

He had played out so many scenarios in his mind, including Frank beating the crap out of him, Frank calling the cops, Frank screaming out that Gerard was a rapist for everyone to hear, and the best case one in which Frank accepted his apology coldly and politely told Gerard to fuck off, but none of those matched up with this, and Gerard wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I - I can go if you want, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need anything, you can call me...I want to make up for what I put you through," Gerard spoke warily, holding out a slip of paper with his number on it for Frank to take, but the other man didn't move, leaving Gerard confused and frustrated with Frank's stubborn refusal to answer him. "I - I'll leave you alone now..." Gerard stammered, awkwardly placing the folded note in Frank's hand before backing away warily, keeping his eye on Frank in the hopes that he would say something - _anything_ really, even cursing him out would be better than nothing.

"Wait," Frank croaked out suddenly, his palm clenching into a tight fist, crushing the page that Gerard had just put there, and Gerard was certain that this was the anger he had been awaiting, but Frank's next sentence didn't seem hostile at all. "Do you know how many times I have thought of you since then?"

"W-what?" Gerard stumbled over his tongue, trying to decipher where Frank was going with his odd question.

"I hated you at first, I was furious that something like that could be legal, that the president could have some random ass guy fuck me just to make sure I didn't touch his precious son, but that wasn't the worst part." Frank paused suddenly, his lungs heaving in a large rush of oxygen as if he hadn't breathed at all for the past few minutes.

"I know, it was an awful thing to put you through, they never should have done that, I never should have touched you -"

"That's not what I meant," Frank cut Gerard off suddenly, his eyes flashing brightly as he turned so he was standing directly in front of Gerard, keeping him pinned against the stone wall behind him. "I couldn't get you out of my fucking head, and after a few weeks, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to," Frank admitted shakily, the strength of his gaze alone rendering Gerard helpless to move, not that he was going to try and escape from Frank, but _still_ , the intensity in his irises had Gerard instantly on edge.

"I don't understand."

"You - your fucking hands, and your fucking tongue, and... _fuck_ \- I may not have been expecting that when I got called in for that interrogation, but now it's all I want, and no matter how many guys I let fuck me, no matter how many times I touch myself, I always think of you, and how you made me feel, and how I am never going to have that again."

"I - you liked it?" Gerard shook his head groggily, trying to decipher if Frank was fucking with him or not, because _yes_ \- he knew that he was good at what he did, but Frank had been resisting, Frank had been saying _no_ , so even though his body had been receiving pleasure, Frank's mind shouldn't have been.

"I know - it's fucked up, and I'm sick in the head, and I shouldn't have enjoyed it, believe me, my therapist is at a loss for what to tell me too, but I _did_. If you were someone I had met at a club, I would have let you fuck me in a heartbeat, and _yeah_ \- you were a dick for having sex with someone that wasn't willing, but it was your job, it wasn't just for shits and giggles. I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I'm not mad at you for what you did, _in fact_ \- I want you to do it again, maybe that way I can stop seeing your face every time I have a hand wrapped around my cock."

Gerard made an odd sound in the back of his throat that resembled something he imagined a dying whale would produce, his eyes practically rolling up in the back of his head as the import of Frank's words hit him, because he had thought he was the only one who got off to images of the younger man underneath him, no matter how filthy and wrong he felt afterward, but apparently Frank wanted him too, and even though Gerard was halfway convinced that he was still in his bed, and this was some insane dream instead of reality, he found himself nodded eagerly, his lips flapping open and closed numerous times before he remembered how to form words again.

"Your place or mine?" Gerard finally managed to ask, earning himself a satisfied grin from Frank in return that had Gerard groaning weakly, his cock already half hard in his jeans as Frank leaned closer to him, his hot breath brushing against Gerard's ear as he whispered his answer.

"Yours."

~~~

Frank had hardly spoken on the drive to Gerard's house, and since Gerard was still struggling with acclimating to this unexpected turn of events, he stayed closed lipped as well, but he didn't miss the way Frank's knee was bouncing wildly the entire time, or the impatient pattern his fingers tapped out on his thighs as the streetlights illuminated his profile.

Gerard used the period of silence to attempt to figure out what Frank's intentions were here, because Gerard knew that he cared for Frank, and that if given the chance, he would love to try and pursue a relationship with him, but Frank hadn't said anything about being attracted to Gerard, just what he had done to him, and if all Frank wanted out of this was sex, Gerard would be okay with that, it was more than he was expecting by a long shot, that was for sure, even if it would make their second parting that much harder on him.

But he owed this to Frank, he had promised that he would do anything for him after all, and if Frank wanted to get off, Gerard would happily accommodate him with no questions asked, because this was all about Frank, _he_ was in control his time, not Gerard.

As soon as Gerard led Frank into his home, Frank began kicking off his shoes, his eyes dancing around the entranceway that still needed some work, but Frank didn't seem interested in the architecture at all, not that Gerard expected him to be, but _still_ \- Frank's next words managed to catch Gerard by surprise.

"Bedroom," Frank demanded as soon as Gerard's boots had joined his on the floor.

"This way," Gerard gestured, walking down the short hallway into the master suite with Frank hot on his heels as he begged his heart to stop beating so fucking _loudly_ , his steps faltering in front of his large bed, because now that he had Frank here, he was unsure of what to do next. He didn't want to come off as too forward, but Frank didn't seem to be sharing Gerard's dilemma, if the way he instantly stripped off his shirt meant anything. "So...uh, what do you want me to do?" Gerard questioned nervously, internally rolling his eyes at the fact that he had managed to make himself sound like an awkward virgin that had never been with another person before.

"I want you to suck my dick until I come in your mouth, no weird ass ring, none of that shit, then you'll eat me out until I'm begging for your cock, and finally you are going to fuck me so hard I'll think of you every time I sit down for the next week," Frank practically growled, tugging down his pants in the process, leaving his body clothed in nothing besides boxers as he seated himself on the edge of the mattress.

" _Holy shit_ Frank," Gerard gasped aloud, a violent shiver erupting down his spine as Frank spread his legs invitingly.

"Shut up - I have been thinking about this for months, so don't you dare hold back...I - I _need_ this," Frank ended on a whisper, some of his outer shell cracking away as he gazed at Gerard with a pleading look.

"Okay - _fuck_ ," Gerard mumbled under his breath as he fell to his knees, the pads of his fingers grazing Frank's thighs before hooking in the waistband of his underwear.

Frank was already hard - _impressively_ so, the fabric in-between his legs was tenting obnoxiously, and Gerard had to swallow heavily as he removed the thin layer covering them, the urge to moan rising up in his throat as Frank's cock sprang free, a soft smacking sound filling the air as his tip hit his stomach lightly.

"Come on," Frank hissed when Gerard didn't move fast enough for him, his hands tangling in Gerard's hair roughly as he forced his mouth where he wanted it to go, causing the head of his cock to brush against Gerard's closed lips, a soft smear of precome leaving behind a glistening trail which Gerard eagerly licked up.

"Fuck sugar, you taste even better than I remembered," Gerard choked out, savoring the faint hint of Frank that clung to the inside of his mouth as he sucked on his tongue idly.

"Yeah?" Frank asked, his body tensing up as Gerard lapped at Frank's slit liberally, needing more of the heady musk that was emitting heavily off of Frank by this point.

"Yeah - _god_ , been wanting to do this again," Gerard responded, not waiting for Frank's reply before he covered Frank's cock entirely, sinking all the way down to the base in one go, breathing through his nose so he could hold Frank in the back of his throat while he swallowed thickly.

" _Oh god_ \- your fucking mouth," Frank whined, his spine arching as he jerked his hips upward, pushing himself that much further into Gerard's throat, and even though Gerard felt the urge to gag, he managed to bypass it, allowing Frank to fuck his mouth as he moaned deeply in response.

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hair once he realized that Gerard wasn't going to try and control the pace, slipping his cock out slightly before shoving forward once more, a loud cry escaping his lips as Gerard pressed his tongue roughly against the underside of Frank's cock, flicking the muscle back and forth as much as he could with Frank's length taking up so much space in his mouth.

"How are you so fucking good at this?" Frank gasped breathlessly, his muscles jumping when Gerard dug his fingertips into Frank's side, trying to drag Frank even further into him than he already was. It had been months since Gerard had sucked cock, and he had to admit, he had missed this feeling, so he wanted Frank to give him everything he had and then some.

Gerard tried to say something in response to Frank's question, but speaking was sort of impossible with Frank's dick halfway down his throat, so he simply hummed instead, a smirk tugging at his lips as Frank keened loudly as the accompanying vibrations traveled down his length.

Frank sat up slightly, trailing his free hand that wasn't trapped in Gerard's locks over his stretched lips, his nails grazing against the base of his cock that slipped out of Gerard's mouth at the sudden motion, and _fuck_ \- Frank looked completely blissed out, his dilated pupils and mussed hair produced a twinge of longing which resonated in Gerard's crotch, his hips tilting forward slightly in a pointless attempt to try and receive some friction against his own aching cock.

"I'm already close - you gonna swallow for me?" Frank gasped out, his words inspiring Gerard to increase the suction with his mouth, his hand coming up to fondle Frank's balls as he buried his nose in the nest of wiry curls surrounding Frank's base before pulling off for one second, spit dripping down his chin as he sucked in a much needed breath.

"I want you to come in my mouth," Gerard rasped out, his voice emitting hoarse and wrecked because of the abuse his throat had suffered through, but Gerard fucking _loved_ it, and so did Frank, if his blown out pupils and the deep moan he emitted when Gerard dragged him past his lips once more meant anything that is.

"I'm gonna fucking come," Frank keened out, his body jackknifing off the bed as Gerard swallowed him back down once more. "Don't stop - _oh god_ , you better not fucking stop," Frank heaved out, his breath catching in his throat as Gerard pulled back a bit, sucking heavily on Frank's tip, drinking in the precome that had accumulated there as Frank's muscles tensed up, his hand that was resting on Gerard's scalp beginning to yank roughly at Gerard's hair.

"So close - motherfucker, _oh shit_..." Frank cried out, his cock swelling slightly before he began spilling down Gerard's throat, the sudden rush catching Gerard by surprise, some of it dribbling out of the side of his mouth before he managed to swallow the hot liquid, keeping up the motions of his tongue against the underside of Frank's dick until Frank was empty.

"Shit..." Frank exhaled heavily, his body falling back onto the mattress once Gerard removed himself from Frank's softening cock with an obscene popping noise.

"You good?" Gerard asked softly when Frank didn't immediately move, his hands rubbing soothingly over Frank's trembling thigh muscles as he attempted to come down from his release.

"Yeah - _fuck_ , I'm great, haven't come that hard in ages," Frank replied thickly, his eyes fluttering open as he peered down at Gerard lazily. "I still want your tongue in my ass though," Frank tried to sound firm, but Gerard recognized the pleading note to his voice, and the fact that Frank was unraveling because of him caused his dick to jump slightly against his zipper.

"You are gonna get it sugar - _god_ , I'm gonna make this so good for you," Gerard growled darkly, taking a deep breath to compose himself before turning Frank over gently, his fingers immediately gravitating toward the pale mounds presented before him as Frank moaned weakly. "Are you ready?" Gerard prompted, wanting to make sure that Frank wasn't too busy reeling from his first orgasm to properly enjoy this.

"Fucking been ready," Frank spat out, his legs spreading apart smoothly to allow Gerard space to settle himself in-between them, the movement exposing his pink hole to Gerard's eager eyes, the sight of the quivering muscle actually causing Gerard to salivate heavily as he nuzzled his face into Frank's cheeks.

"Missed this," Gerard murmured against Frank's skin, his voice emitting in a hoarse whisper that went unnoticed by Frank, but that was just fine with Gerard, he wasn't entirely certain if he wanted Frank to hear him anyway.

Frank yelped sharply when Gerard pressed his tongue flat against his hole, almost as if the action had caught him by surprise, inciting Gerard to grab his hips roughly, grounding Frank in place before returning to his previous task of lapping at the musky skin with long strokes.

Frank groaned softly, his lax body beginning to tense up again as Gerard increased the pressure with his tongue, pressing the thumb of the hand he wasn't using to keep Frank spread apart into the sensitive skin underneath Frank's balls, eliciting a violent shiver from the younger man in response.

"Stop teasing me," Frank rasped out, his neck craning around as he tried to get Gerard's attention. "I want you to put it inside me, fuck me with your tongue."

"Now who's the filthy one?" Gerard smirked, wondering if Frank would remember the last time he had spewed those words out at Gerard, but he didn't wait for an answer before burying himself back down, flicking the tip of his tongue against Frank's hole before stiffening the muscle, folding it upward until it slipped inside Frank's tight entrance.

" _Oh god_ ," Frank breathed out, his shaky exclamation almost entirely lost on Gerard, it was as if the rest of the world has faded away around him, and it was only his tongue and Frank's hole that continued to exist, the obscene slurping noises coming from his mouth filling the air as he sucked on the puckered skin loudly, scraping his teeth against Frank's rim as he cried out hoarsely.

Gerard's cock was pulsing so hard in his pants that he was certain that he was going to come without even being touched, his skin was threatening to split open, everything felt too hot, too _much_ , and he had to pull back for a moment to tear his shirt over his head, the fabric sticking to his neck before he managed to remove it completely, wiping his mouth on it before diving back down eagerly, nuzzling his nose against Frank's hole before Frank's impatient groan inspired him to place his mouth back where Frank wanted it.

Gerard could literally feel Frank's heartbeat kick up as he shoved his tongue as far inside of him as he could get, the steady thrum intensifying as Frank began pushing back against Gerard's face needily, high pitched, desperate noises constantly spilling from his lips the entire time, and when Gerard inched his hand around Frank's waist, he found that Frank was already hard again, his cock leaking heavily when Gerard stroked the tip with the pad of his thumb.

"I - I'm gonna come already," Frank choked out after a few minutes had passed, his body pulling forward reluctantly, leaving Gerard heaving for air, flexing his sore jaw as Frank flipped himself around, his arms flailing slightly as he collapsed onto his back weakly. "Still want your cock, but I want to see your face while you fuck me this time."

Gerard groaned loudly at the fact that Frank was already close to losing it for the second time, because it was all because of him, Frank _wanted_ him to do this, he wasn't being forced into anything, and _fuck_ \- just that fact alone was enough to push Gerard right up against the edge as well, and he hadn't even been touched yet.

"Yeah," Gerard answered instantly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he scrambled over to his bedside dresser, fumbling with the condom and bottle of lube he had pulled out of the drawer, finally managing to remove his pants and roll the rubber over himself before squirting some of the jellied liquid into the palm of his hand.

After slicking himself up, Gerard returned to his previous position in-between Frank's trembling thighs, slipping two wet fingers into his spit soaked hole, scissoring them widely to try and loosen Frank up a little bit more, but _fuck_ \- he was still so god damn tight, even more so than Gerard had remembered.

"Don't need it," Frank protested, the veins in his neck standing out as the pads of Gerard's fingers brushed his prostate. "Too close, just hurry the fuck up and stick your dick in me."

"I love seeing you like this," Gerard whispered reverently as he aligned himself with Frank's entrance, and he meant it, this was so much better than their last encounter, because Frank was just as into this as Gerard was, Frank was giving Gerard permission to use his body, _hell_ \- he was demanding it, and Gerard hadn't realized how much he had been missing out on over all the years in which the only sex he partook in had been for his job.

" _Ahh_..." Frank hissed out when Gerard inched inward, Frank's muscles loosening up enough to allow Gerard's cock to slip past the tight ring of muscles, his own erection jumping against his stomach as Gerard tried not to come, which was more difficult than it sounded with Frank's ass clenching heavily around him.

"Not gonna last Frank," Gerard warned the younger man through gritted teeth, his arms trembling as he bottomed out inside of Frank, his vision sparking at the edges due to the overwhelming amounts of pleasure he was receiving.

"Me either," Frank whimpered, his hands twisting uselessly in the sheets as his spine arched upward at what looked to be a painful angle. "Fuck me hard - I want to feel you for days."

" _Holy shit_ ," was the only response Gerard could utter, every nerve ending in his body firing off as he dragged out of Frank slowly before slamming back in, Frank's choked exclamation sounding as if it had been torn from his throat by force.

"So tight, so fucking perfect - _god_ Frank," Gerard spat out, allowing his mouth to keep running as the slap of skin on skin resounded loudly against the white walls of his room, because if he didn't keep himself occupied, Gerard knew he would be tempted to kiss Frank, and so far, Frank had shown no inclination that he wanted that sort of affection, he simply desired a good fuck, and Gerard was more than willing to be that for him, but that didn't mean he didn't desire to have his swollen lips pressed against Frank's as well.

" _Oh fuck_ \- right there," Frank all but screamed when Gerard changed his angle slightly, his ass trembling wildly around Gerard's length as Gerard kept his cock pressed firmly against his prostate. "Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop."

Frank's desperate plea released a small wave of guilt which rushed over Gerard sluggishly, but Gerard deserved that for his previous cruel actions that he had implemented on the last occasion when he had been in bed with Frank, and he was making up for it now, because there was no way in hell he was going to leave Frank suffering this time.

"I won't, I promise," Gerard mumbled, his tongue feeling heavy and thick in his mouth as he made sure to hit Frank's spot with every thrust, the increasingly loud noises Frank was making causing his balls to tighten up, and he knew he was going to come any second now, but he wanted to get Frank off first.

"I - I," Frank stuttered, his eyes squeezing shut as Gerard pushed one of his legs against his chest, allowing Gerard to reach even deeper inside of Frank with the next snap of his hips.

"I wanna feel you come sugar, feel your tight ass clenching around my dick," Gerard spat out as he encircled Frank's cock with his palm, stroking him quickly in time with his movements inside of him that were quickly losing any semblance of rhythm as his orgasm pooled in his lower stomach.

"I - I'm gonna..." Frank cut himself off with a moan that sounded more like sob, his cock swelling in Gerard's fist as he began to spurt heavily all over his chest, a strip of come even hitting one of his nipples as his hands came up to clutch at Gerard's shoulders, his nails digging in painfully as if he needed to ground himself, or else the pleasure he was feeling would tear him apart.

Seeing Frank shattering underneath him was too much for Gerard to handle, so he stopped fighting it, his come spilling into the condom as his body jolted forward jerkily, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as Frank's muscles continued to spasm tightly around him, keeping himself sheathed inside of Frank until his cock stopped pulsating and the pressure was becoming borderline painful.

"You okay?" Gerard asked as he pulled out of Frank gingerly, hiding his slight wince as Frank stared up at him with glazed over eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead as he curled in on himself slightly, the openness in his expression causing Gerard to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from leaning down and stealing a kiss from the beautiful man sprawled out before him.

"Fucking wonderful," Frank mumbled sleepily, his arms stretching above his head lazily before he patted the area next to him, indicating that Gerard could lie down if he wanted, to which he accepted gratefully. "Thanks for that by the way, I know I'm weird as fuck for asking you to fuck me out of the blue, but I really needed that."

"Well anytime you want to do that again, I would be glad to help," Gerard chuckled deeply, turning his face into the pillow to hide the sudden blush that stained his cheeks when Frank wrapped his arms around him affectionately.

"I would like that," Frank murmured, his eyes sparkling under his lashes as he caught Gerard's gaze. "By the way...I never caught your name," Frank admitted sheepishly, his own cheeks flaring red as Gerard did his best to suppress a laugh, because he hadn't realized until just now that he had failed to mention that important piece of information, leaving him feeling slightly foolish for not supplying it earlier.

"It's Gerard, Gerard Way."

"Oh, I like that - it suits you somehow," Frank nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, erasing the embarrassment that had been present before caused by his lack of knowledge about Gerard, but it wasn't Frank's fault that he didn't have access to numerous resource like Gerard did.

"So - I, are we okay now? Like...do you forgive me for what I did back then," Gerard ventured to ask when Frank didn't say anything else, "because I might not know you, but _still_ , the guilt has been tearing me up, and I want you to be happy, and the thought that I may have done something to hurt you is just awful, and -"

"Hey, calm down Gerard," Frank grinned when the name fell from his tongue for the first time. "I forgive you, and I know this sounds fucked up, but in a way, I'm glad it happened, because you are special somehow, you - I mean... _fuck."_ Frank paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts before continuing onward once more. "What I am trying to say is, I would rather be placed in that situation again than live without ever having met you, if that makes sense. I don't even know what my point to this was, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you, so when I ran into you, I had to take my chance, and not just because of the mind-blowing sex, but it's...uh..."

"Frank," Gerard cut of Frank's ramblings, his heart beating faster in his chest as attempted to force his lips to form the question that he had been dying to ask all night, "can I - can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Frank answered instantly, his blush flaring up again as Gerard placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck, "I'd like that."

Not wanting to give Frank a chance to change his mind, Gerard quickly placed his mouth over the younger boy's, his eyes fluttering shut as Frank relaxed under his touch, his fingers threading through Gerard's hair as he allowed Gerard to slip his tongue past his open lips, and _fuck_ \- Gerard felt ridiculous for thinking it, but this kiss was almost more intense than the sex they had just partaken in, and even though he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen after this, or if Frank would maybe one day return Gerard's rapidly growing affections for him, Gerard wasn't bothered by that right now, because Frank was here, in his bed, _willingly_ kissing him, their naked torso pressing together warmly, and that was more than Gerard could ever ask for, so he was going to enjoy this moment for as long as he could before he was forced to face reality once more.


End file.
